darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Fish
Fish are a type of aquatic animal that can be caught with a Fishing Rod (or a Lure Rod), while fishing in the ''Dark Cloud'' series. In Dark Cloud, Fish have no practical use, but the FP (Fishing Points) gained by catching fish can be exchanged for rare items. In Dark Chronicle, Fish can be cooked on a Cooking Stove, submitted for weigh-in at the Fishing Contest, or entered in the Finny Frenzy races. An aquarium is needed to raise and feed fish. Fish ''Dark Cloud'' ''Dark Chronicle'' Attributes Fish have their own stats, which can be viewed in the aquarium. Generally, higher values are better. These stats can go no higher than a combined total of 400 points. For example, the player might raise 4 attributes to 100 points each, or 5 attributes to 80 points each. Also, there is a known bug that may cause the game to freeze if any one stat is raised past 100. A number of bait can be used to improve a fish's attributes. Fish can be fed every 2-3 game hours (2–3 minutes real time). Take care that carrots also switch the gender and potato cakes decrease its weight. Weight, however, does not seem to matter at all while racing. Strength cannot be increased however by feeding, instead it will increase over time by having your fish fight in the battle tank. Simply have your prize fish fight a weak one and make sure that it won't die, easily done by having only two fish in the battle tank. Fish by some strange mechanic can only die in the battle tank if the player is looking in it. After a while it'll get strong enough on its own that it needs no more babysitting, at this point you can put either multiple fish in the tank, a much more risky feat, or go do something else. The fish keep fighting even if you exit your inventory. An alternative method is allowing two random fish with the reckless mood into the battle tank. The two random fish will pump their strength levels to massive amounts and will not tend to die as their tired phases allow the other fish to recover. When their Strength improves to a very high value such as 80, a prize fish may breed with one of the two reckless fish to dramatically raise its own Strength in the life of its offspring. Fish also have moods, moods are entirely random but do not seem to have a particular large effect on your fish. When two fish breed, one of the parents' moods pass down to the child seemingly randomly. They may affect the fish's personality in the Battle Tank. Breeding An adult male and female fish can be placed in the breeding tank of an aquarium in order to create a new fish with combined stats of both its parents. Both parents are lost in the process and the child is most often not of the same species. The species of the child isn't random, and the new fish will have the same color as the parent with the highest stats, meaning it is possible to get a fish with a color not normally seen otherwise. The child's attributes are more or less a slightly better combined version of its parents, assuming their stats were similar. Breeding a very good fish with a fresh one just caught will increase the higher stats by 1/7th of the weaker stats, rounded down. This means that a minimum of 7 for any given stat on the weaker fish is needed for a real improvement of the corresponding stat on the stronger fish. If one of the fish has 400 total stats and it is bred with another fish be it fresh or well trained, the resulting stats are slightly randomized to again be 400 in its total stats. Because it always increases stats, breeding is the fastest way to get a fish to its caps of 400, rather than just feeding it. Offspring must be fed 5 times before they can breed again. Breeding will also reset a fish's Finny Frenzy data. Breeding can be used in the middle of a Finny Frenzy to race again with a fish of better stats. A single fish can be raised and bred with another to race twice. Once a fish has been fed in an aquarium, it can not be submitted for weigh-in at the Fishing Contest. Gender, length and weight have no effect on a fish's performance during Finny Frenzy races. Diagram Click 'Expand' or 'Collapse' to show and hide the table. Note that Baron Garayan and Mardan Garayan have been shortened to Baron and Mardan, and that it is impossible to get a Mardan Garayan by breeding two other fish. Breeding with the Mardan Garayan is also the only way to breed a Baron Garayan or a Umadakara, as it must mate with one to create an off-spring of the other species. Notes Gallery Baku Baku.png Bobo.png Bon.png Den.png Gobbler.png Gummy.png Hamahama.png Heela.png Kaji.png Mardan Garayan DC1.png Negie.png Niler.png Nonky.png Piccoly.png Tarton.png Umadakara.png Fish